Путь Судьбы
Путь Судьбы (Hod) Манипуляция удачей, шансами энтропией. Часто используется для “мета эффектов”, влияния на броски кубиков (модификатор Бонус/Пенальти). При воздействии на событий которые обычно не требуют броска, ГМ всегда может оценить вероятность события, преобразовать её в целевое число используя Вероятности Успеха (B171) и применить бонус/пенальти к этому броску. Величина бонуса/пенальти не зависит от эпичности ритуала, +5 к броску навыка не более очевидно чем +1. Очевидно магические эффекты редко встречаются в Пути Судьбы, если Гм позволяет подобное, всегда применяется Эпичный эффект. Для предсказания событий (выигрыш в лотерею или пари на скачках) используйте прорицание (термин RPM). Однако, Умеренные эффекты Судьбы ограничены конкретными объектами, тогда как Эпичные эффекты Судьбы могут быть более расплывчаты и метафоричны. Например с модификатор области Умеренная Судьба может затронуть всех кто живёт в определённой деревушке, а Эпичная Судьба может воздействовать на саму деревню (например давай -5 ко всем экономическим или коммерческим броскам связанным с деревней независимо от того кто их совершает). Если субъект является воплощенным духом или коллективным сознанием он противостоит заклинанию (если захочет) и контролирует все дарованные черты. Если нет, заклинание не встречает сопротивления, а заклинатель должен установить условия при которых каждая дарованная черта будет использована. Например “Прозорливость активируется при пожаре или подобном бедствии чтобы минимизировать урон собственности”. Чувство Судьбы: Умеренное Чувство судьбы может указать точную вероятность любого события происходящего в этот момент (но не может заглядывать в будущее), позволяет счастливую догадку (цифровать как Интуиция B63) или сообщить если что то вмешается в вероятности поблизости. Эпичное Чувство Судьбы можно использовать для прорицания. ' ' Укрепить Судьбу: Любая версия Укрепить Судьбу способна сделать вероятно событие (11 или выше на 3d) более вероятным или маловероятно событие (9 или ниже) менее вероятным. Независимо от того бонус или пенальти было выбрано модификатор сменится на укрепляющий вероятное/ослабляющий маловероятное. Этот факт превращает укрепление в плохой выбор для боевых чар так как вероятности могут значительно измениться в течении секунд. Этим же эффектом можно добавить черту Сорвиголова. ' ' Восстановить Судьбу. Восстановление Судьбы чаще всего используется как отмена эффекта Уничтожить Судьбу (ниже), но так же применимо в ритуалах дающих некоторую форму Удачи, Прозорливости или Неудачливости - all of which allow randomness to creep back into that which was thought to have been set in stone. ' ' Управлять Судьбой. Довольно популярный эффект, он позволяет точные манипуляции с фортуной. Может быть использовано как Укрепление Судьбы (выше), но регулирует бросок куба в фиксированном направлении, независимо от исходной вероятности. Например +3 к попаданию в бою, независимо от эффективного навыка. Может добавить Супер Удачу (этой черте необходим именно такой уровень точности). ' ' Уничтожить Судьбу. Может использоваться как Укрепление Судьбы но с обратным эффектом - делает вероятные события менее вероятными, а слабо вероятные более вероятными. Может быть использовано для удаление удачливых черт или противовеса их эффекту. Если в сеттинге есть некоторая форма кармы или предназначения Эпичное Уничтожение Судьбы может разорвать связь человека с ними. ' ' Создание Судьбы. Может добавить субъекту черту Предназначение (плохое или хорошее), но чаще используется для инициации странных событий. Если ГМ не сильно против подобного события, он должен установить ему справедливую “невозможную вероятность”, например “0 или меньше на 3d6”. Ритуал создания судьбы добавляющий достаточно бонуса может сделать это (теоретически) возможным, однако событие должно получить вероятность хотя бы “3 и ниже” чтобы допустить бросок в принципе. Изменить Судьбу. Допускает ритуалы меняющую фортуну. Может изменить любую из описанных ранее связанных с удачей черт, переписать Предназначение, добавить Проклятие, черту Притягивающий необычное. Это также позволяет такие интересные вещи как связать две судьбы вместе or swapping the odds of each finding true love. Категория:Ritual Path Magic Категория:Ритуальные Пути